cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Season
Seasons are a way of dividing up the many episodes of Cartoon House. Seasons are marked by sudden changes in a situation of the show, which occur periodically enough for seasons to never be too long. Season Zero- Cartoon Rocket Main Characters: Kali and Julian Cartoon Rocket is Cartoon House's mother. It only ran for a few episodes before being taken down, but someone liked the idea and helped recreate it to a new show. It is sometimes called the true first season of Cartoon House. Some speculate that Cartoon Rocket is a prologue to Cartoon House, and the theory is almost impossible to prove wrong. Season One- Cartoon House Main Characters: Zak Saturday Cartoon House is the first season and the most forgotten. No episodes from the season have been recorded. All that is remembered is that it primarily focused around characters from The Secret Saturdays for some period of time, and involved many others. Season Two- Cartoon Attack Main Characters: Link Cartoon Attack is only remembered from one episode, Hey Link, but featured a long history. The focus may have been switched from Mario and Sonic to Smash Bros at some point, or that could be the rift between season two and three, which would also put Hey Link in season three. However, it is widely assumed that Smash Bros history took place in this season. Season Three- Cartoon Mania Main Characters: Link, Mario Two episodes, Toon Link and the Clingstick and Inuyasha and the Shopping Cart, are well-remembered from this season. This season focused on many different characters, but mainly homed in on Link, who lived in Hyrule in his old house, and Mario. Season Four- The Pokemon Daycare Main Characters: Allen This season focused around a daycare that held all the pokemon in it. Many different trainers would put their pokemon here. Considering how long and detailed this season was, a surprising one episode from it can be recalled. Season Five- The Secret Season Main Characters: Embless This season introduced Embless, and focused around many different characters. This season is often told to be the beginnings of a whole new type of show in a way for how it began to transform the show. It introduced tons of characters, including those from Epic Battle Fantasy and Golden Sun. Seven episodes from this season are recalled. This includes the two-episode special introducing the Reincarnation. It is believed that the entire idea of the darks and lights may have originated from this season, but many hold they appeared earlier. Season Six- Taki Neighborhood Main Characters: Embless Season Seven introduced Taki Neighborhood on its first episode. This season is widely known because the episode guide came out in the middle of this season. 23 episodes and one movie are recalled from this season, proving just how many episodes the earlier seasons truly hold. Season Seven- Takeru's House Main Characters: Season Seven is introduced when Takeru from Golden Sun creates a giant hotel. The Golden Sun cast lives in this house, and more and more people enter as the season goes on. 23 episodes are recalled from this season as well. Season Eight- The Age of Nobunaga Main Characters: This season, which is sometimes negated by people and told to be part of season seven, begins when Nobunaga takes authority of Takeru's House. The season is also marked by an expanding focus on the Samurai Warriors character. Only 11 episodes from this season are recalled, which is why some people negate it. Season Nine- Houses Main Characters: This season begins when Takeru's House is put down completely. Everyone gets their own house, which brings a fresh meaning to the show. During the season, the Fire Emblem group is introduced. Eventually the season comes to a sudden close. There are currently 31 recalled episodes. Season Ten- Video Games Main Characters: Embless, Rief, Chimo Season Ten begins in a seemingly random point in the episode Roadtrip with Rief. The series highly develops the video game industry.